TOUCH
by ohmydeer
Summary: Luhan sangat tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang menyentuhnya, pengecualian untuk kedua orangtua nya dan Kris—sahabatnya. Namun, semua presepsi nya berubah saat Sehun datang dan berkata: 'aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku', Luhan.. sangat ingin disentuh Sehun. Pairing : Sehun - Luhan / FOR HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT [dont like dont read pliss]
1. Chapter 1

**Proudly Present by Ohmydeer.**

**Tittle : TOUCH**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Another : Wu Yifas (Kris) – Zhang Yixing (Lay) – Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) – Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Sesuai dengan jumlah pembaca setia nya ^^**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship and… maybe u must read if you want know.**

**Disclaimer : asli ceritaku, maaf apabila ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan cerita, mungkin itu unsur ketidaksengajaan atau emang otak kita berfikir sama(?) semua yang ada disini milik tuhan, agency, orangtua, kerabat dan fans. luhan punya gue aja, sip. Terinspirasi sama temen sekelas gue (sebut saja elmo). si elmo ini paling ngga suka di pegang pegang, dan gue sering banget kena tonjokan—refleks—dadakan nya dia kalo gua nyentuh beberapa sisi tubuh nya. terimakasih elmo sudah memberikan inspirasi.**

**Summary :**

**Luhan sangat tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang menyentuhnya, pengecualian untuk orangtua dan Kris—sahabatnya. Namun, semua presepsi nya berubah saat Sehun datang dan berkata: 'aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku', Luhan akui Sehun gila. namun Luhan lebih gila karna mengiyakan 'ajakan' Sehun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**.**

Luhan pov

.

Namaku Xi Luhan, aku kuliah di universitas Yonsei jurusan seni. Aku sudah menjalani 3 semester kuliah ku disini. di Korea, aku tinggal bersama dengan Xiumin—kami menyewa apartement berdua—yang kebetulan apartement kami dekat dengan letak kampus. Aku dan Xiumin sama-sama pindahan dari China. beruntung mendapatkan teman seperti Xiumin, dia sangat memahami ku. aku juga memiliki dua sahabat lain yang sama-sama berasal dari China sepertiku. Dia Wu Yi fan, kalian boleh memanggilnya Kris, dan Zhang Yixing, panggil saja Lay.

Xiumin dan Lay mengambil Jurusan sama seperti ku, Kris mengambil jurusan bisnis nya. dari ketiga sahabatku itu, aku lebih dekat ke Kris. dia sahabat ku sejak.. mungkin sejak kami dalam kandungan hahaha itu lucu. Kami seperti nya memang sudah di takdirkan bersama. aku dan Kris tidak bernah terpisah. Kami satu elementary, kami satu junior high school dan kami juga satu senior high school, lalu sekarang kami satu kampus.

Orangtua ku dan Kris memang sangat dekat, yang aku tahu, dulu itu ayah ku dan ibu nya Kris memang pernah menjalin hubungan. lalu ibu Kris dan ibu ku ternyata sahabat dekat saat sekolah dulu. dunia memang sempit kan.

Aku sudah menceritakan soal diriku, sahabatku, dan keluarga ku. kalian hanya boleh mengetahui nya sedikit saja, okey?

Dan soal asmara.. Hmm perjalanan asmaraku tidak begitu buruk, namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. biasa, mungkin begitu.

Cinta pertama ku sangat memalukan jika diingat. Bukan karna dia seseorang yang jelek dan aneh. dia sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Namanya Kim Jongin, aku biasa memanggilnya Kai. Kai adalah pria multitalented yang pernah aku kenal, dia sangat menguasai seni tari dan rapp. Aku kagum padanya. tidak menyangka juga pernah menjalani hidup ku dengan berhubungan bersama nya.

Aku mengenal Kai saat kami duduk di bangku senior high school tingkat ke tiga.

"_Hei Luhan, kau mendapat coklat lagi", ujar Kris yang langsung duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku—kami sedang berada di taman sekolah_

_Aku menoleh kepadanya, "Apakah dari Dujun sunbaenim lagi?"_

_Kris terlihat menggeleng, "Bukan, ini dari Kai. anak baru di klub tari kita, kudengar dia juga menyukaimu, makanya dia menitipkan coklat ini padaku agar bisa memberikan nya padamu"_

_Aku mengkerutkan dahi ku, Kai itu… ah si anak berkulit tan! oh aku tahu sekarang._

"_Untuk ku?", tanya ku memastikan dan Kris mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak memberinya langsung?"_

_Kris mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Entahlah, jadi kau mau atau tidak? kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa memakan nya kan?"_

_Aku terkekeh, "Kita bisa makan berdua, Kris"_

_Kris tersenyum, "Baiklah", dan kami pun duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan coklat pemberian Kai._

Aku tersenyum mengingat usaha Kai untuk mendapatkan ku kala itu. menyenangkan. Tapi semua berakhir dengan cepat. dua minggu kemudian setelah kami berkencan aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Kai. ughh—sebenarnya Kai tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Namun, ini lah masalah nya.

Aku, paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuhku.

Pengecualian untuk orangtua ku dan Kris.

Aku tidak marah ketika orangtua ku menyentuhku mungkin karna kami ada hubungan batin. Aku juga tidak marah jika Kris menyentuhku, mungkin karna kami memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. namun ini berbeda jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhku.

Aku merasa seperti tersengat listrik, aku ingin mencoba menjauh jika ada yang menyentuhku. Aku selalu merasakan hal tidak normal pada tubuh ku, bukan karna aku memiliki gangguan atau penyakit. Hanya saja, otak ku berpresepsi bahwa jika ada yang menyentuhku, maka akan ada kejadian tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin karna aku yang sangat suka menonton film action, jadi otak ku berfikir yang tidak-tidak. aku juga tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berdesakan. Jika masuk ke dalam lift, aku harus memastikan dahulu bahwa hanya ada satu atau dua orang di dalam lift, lalu barulah aku masuk kedalam nya. jika mengantri makanan atau minuman di tempat umum, aku akan menyuruh Kris melakukan nya. aku jarang keluar apartement.

Menggelikan. Namun nyata adanya.

di awal, Kai masih malu-malu padaku. Bahkan saat kami berpapasan, dia hanya menyapa dan tersenyum. dia satu angkatan dengan ku, jika di depan teman nya dia akan menjadi Kai yang tidak bisa diam—aku sering memperhatikan nya—namun di saat bersamaku, dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang seperti ingin melindungi ku terus, dia selalu tersipu saat bersama ku. padahal aku hanya menggoda nya sedikit saja kkkk.

Saat itu aku dan Kai sudah menjalani dua minggu hubungan kami, dari awal aku memang sudah mengatakan pada Kai bahwa aku tidak suka di sentuh. Dia menghormatiku. Dia tidak menyentuhku. Namun, saat malam itu, Kai mendatangi rumahku dan mengajak ku keluar sebentar. aku menyanggupi nya.

Kami ke sungai Han. Berjalan beriringan berdua.

"_Luhan, lihatlah pasangan itu", ujar Kai sambil menunjuk dua orang anak manusia yang sedang saling berpelukan, aku memperhatikan nya dengan bingung_

"_..sebenarnya aku ingin seperti mereka", aku menatap nya intens. Apa ini seperti kode untukku?_

_Dia menatapku tajam, ini gawat. "Aku kekasih mu, aku berhak memelukmu", tiba-tiba dia mendekat. Aku mundur dengan perlahan. tidak, ini gila. tubuhku merasakan perasaan tidak menentu._

"_Jangan mendekat atau aku benar benar akan membenci mu Kai!", ujar ku dengan nada yang meninggi_

_Dia tetap maju, lalu dengan sekali hentak. Dia memelukku._

_Ughh aku sesak.._

_Buggggh_

_Aku menendang tulang kering nya, dia merintih sambil memegangi kaki nya. kesempatan itu aku ambil untuk kabur._

Esok nya aku menghubungi nya dan meminta mengakhiri hubungan kami. awalnya dia menolak, namun dia pasrah dan mengatakan, "Terserahmu saja", setelah dia mengatakan bahwa aku ini aneh. huh—aku memang aneh. salahkan pada otak ku yang selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Kenapa kau melamun?", tanya Kris setelah keluar dari dalam kamar nya. aku sedang berada di rumah Kris,

"Tidak apa. kau sudah selesai? Aku ada kelas pagi ini, sebaiknya kita cepat", ujarku seraya bangun dari acara duduk-santai-di-sofa-keluarga-Wu.

Kris mengangguk, "Ayo, deer", dia merangkul bahu ku.

Inilah yang aneh, aku tidak akan marah jika Kris yang menyentuhku. Aku memeluk pinggang nya.

"Kajja!"

Ughh—Tuhan tolong kirim kan seseorang untuk menyembuhkan kebiasaan aneh ku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Banyak yang protes soal ending chanyeol must choose yang kurang greget wkwk and fyi aku ngga bakal bikin sequel nya maapkan aku. aku bikin ini di sela kesibukan ku. mungkin ngga bisa sering apdet. Tapi aku juga ngga bakal ninggalin ini gitu aja, aku kangen luhan makanya aku iseng bikin ff hunhan.

Ceritanya kurang _fresh_? Alur udah bisa ketebak? Dan bla bla bla? Bodo amat! Intinya gua bakal nyelesain ini kok. Bye.

Mau lanjut? Ayo Review dan beri masukan bermutu okey ^^

Terimakasih,

Ohmydeer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proudly Present by Ohmydeer.**

**Tittle : TOUCH**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Another : Wu Yifan (Kris) – Zhang Yixing (Lay) – Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) – Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT kkkkk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. bangun pagi, sarapan, mandi, menganggu Xiumin dan berangkat ke kampus. Ughh monoton, tapi yeah, Luhan sudah hampir menjalankan 2 tahun nya ini dengan hal seperti itu semenjak pindah ke Korea. tidak ada yang special akhir-akhir ini. terkadang, Luhan sangat iri melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di depan nya. terkadang juga dia tiba-tiba mengingat Kai. ishh tapi Luhan langsung memasang wajah masam sambil menggelengkan kepala,

"Untuk apa aku mengingat anak itu"—gumam nya secara tidak sadar.

Hari ini Luhan berangkat dengan bus. Xiumin tidak bisa masuk karna harus ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Chen—kekasihnya—yang baru saja terkena gejala penyakit thypus. Jadi Luhan hanya sendirian dan Jika dia naik bus, itu tandanya ia harus pergi lebih pagi agar bus nya tidak penuh. Ingat kan kalau Luhan tidak suka disentuh? Suasana bus yang ramai sama dengan berdempetan, dan berdempetan sama dengan bersentuhan. Ughh—Luhan tidak mau ambil resiko itu.

Luhan duduk di halte bus seorang diri, Luhan ada kelas pagi jam 7 dan sekarang baru pukul 5 lewat 36 menit, Luhan terlalu pagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih lebih kearah albino yang berdiri di halte itu juga. Luhan yang tengah duduk hanya diam saja melihat orang yang baru datang itu. Luhan memainkan ponsel nya sambil menunggu bus tiba. entah karena dia yang terlalu percaya diri atau apa, namun Luhan merasakan jika pria itu sedang memperhatikan nya. Luhan duduk resah, lalu mencoba melirik orang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari duduk nya.

_Orang itu tidak memperhatikan mu, Lu._

Oke, berarti Luhan hanya terlalu percaya diri. Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya—mengusir pikiran negative tersebut

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, bus yang Luhan dan orang itu tunggu sudah tiba. tepat sekali, Luhan tersenyum, bus nya masih sepi.

Luhan tersenyum kearah sang supir setelah memasukan kartu bus nya dan membayar dengan beberapa recehan yang ada di saku nya. Luhan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk di bagian tengah—tempat favorite nya. ohiya, omong-omong, orang berkulit putih tadi masuk duluan dan duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang—yeah, sekedar memberitahu saja.

Luhan langsung memasang earphone nya sembari memperhatikan jendela bus. Suasana pagi hari memang mampu menaikkan mood, apalagi dengan udara segar nya seperti hari ini. tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum.

Dan Luhan sebenarnya tidak sadar jika ada oranglain yang sedang tersenyum juga saat melihat nya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ayo temani aku ke perpustakaan", ajak Lay sambil mencolek bahu Luhan. jika saja Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang mencolek nya, mungkin ia sudah menjerit sekarang. tapi itu tidak mungkin, secara yang memanggilnya adalah Lay—teman sekelas yang merangkap menjadi sahabat nya.

Luhan meletakkan kembali kepala nya diatas meja, berusaha mencari tempat senyaman mungkin untuk tidur. Lay duduk diatas meja yang ada sebelah Luhan.

"Aku mengantuk Lay", gumam Luhan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Lay

Lay menggelengkan kepala nya, "Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak bergadang menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Ishh kau ini", gerutu Lay seperti sang ibu.

Luhan memandang malas wajah Lay sambil masih meletakkan wajah nya di meja, "Baiklah, princess. Ayo ke perpustakaan", setelah itu Luhan bangun dan meninggalkan Lay yang masih duduk bingung.

Luhan itu memiliki mood yang susah di tebak. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang Lay fikirkan.

"Princess?", gumam Lay sambil menunjuk wajah nya sendiri. "Cih, bahkan dia tidak bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum memanggilku Princess", Lay pun mengejar Luhan yang sudah jauh dari nya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan fikir, pindah ke perpustakaan akan membuat dirinya mampu tidur dengan nyaman. sengaja dia memilih tempat duduk paling pojok ruangan agar bisa menemani Lay yang tengah membaca buku tebal sambil ia tertidur disamping Lay. Namun, itu jauh dari apa yang ia fikirkan. Bayangkan saja, dia menjadi bahan gossip anak kelas semester satu. Cih, berani sekali mereka. anak-anak bodoh itu membicarakan topik gossip mereka didepan orang nya langsung.

Dan ternyata topik nya bukan hanya tentang Luhan, namun Kris. pria keturunan Kanada-China itu pun menjadi bahan obrolan mereka.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memandang mereka seperti itu, Lu", ucap Lay tanpa menolehkan wajah nya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi geram seorang Xi Luhan. Luhan tau, wajahnya pasti sudah merah menahan kesal sekarang. untung saja mereka wanita, Luhan akan dikatai pengecut jika membentak wanita wanita itu.

"Mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak tidak tentang aku dan Kris, Lay", ucap Luhan pelan namun penuh penekanan—dia ingat jika ini perpustakaan, tandanya tidak boleh berisik.

Lay mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap wajah merah Luhan. "Mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya Lu, tenang lah dan kembali tidur saja. kau membawa earphone? Pakai saja agar telinga mu tidak panas", usulnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Luhan mengikuti saran Lay, memasang lagu seberisik mungkin agar telinga nya tidak mendengar gossip itu lagi dan mencoba tidur kembali.

Lay menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah Luhan. sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sangat sensitive sekali. baru saja Lay ingin membaca buku tebal nya lagi, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk dihadapan nya—berhubungan Lay dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan. Sambil memakan permen lollipop nya orang itu tersenyum.

"Hai, Lay", sapa nya ramah

Lay tersenyum seramah mungkin, "Hai, Kris"

Kris—yang sedang memakan permen tadi, langsung menunjuk tubuh Luhan yang sedang tidur menatap arah berlawanan dengan jari telunjuk nya, wajah Kris terlhat bingung campur penasaran.

Lay mengerti, "Oh, dia sedang dalam mood buruk. ada gossip lagi tentang kalian", Lay mengangkat bahu nya

"Siapa lagi?", tanya Kris yang setengah kesal juga

Lay menunjuk menggunakan dagu nya mengarah pada empat wanita yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. suara obrolan mereka bisa terdengar karna suasana perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Kris melirik sebentar dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lay sendiri lebih memilih membaca bukunya lagi.

"_Tuhkan apa ku bilang, Kris sunbae dan Luhan sunbae memang memiliki hubungan, makanya itu mereka selalu bersama_", ucap wanita dengan bandana putih

"_Tapi yang kudengar, Luhan sunbae bahkan tidak suka disentuh. Bagaimana mungkin Kris sunbae mau memiliki kekasih yang tidak mau disentuh_", ucap wanita dengan baju berwarna baby blue

"_Mungkin itu alasan nya_", ucap si wanita berponi

"_Maksudmu_?", wanita baby blue bertanya dengan bingung

"_Luhan sunbae tidak mau disentuh orang lain karna Kris sunbae selalu menyentuhnya_", wanita berponi menyimpulkan

"_Bisa jadi_", ucap wanita yang sedikit tidak mau ikut campur dalam obrolan ke tiga teman nya

"_Atau mungkin Kris sunbae yang menyuruh Luhan sunbae agar menolak sentuhan orang lain selain dirinya_", wanita bandan putih bicara lagi

"_Itu terdengar protective sekali_", sahut si baby blue

"_Kris sunbae dan Luhan sunbae terlalu sempurna untuk orang lain, makanya mereka selalu menjaga satu sama lain_"

"_Ah aku tidak membayangkan saat Luhan sunbae menerima sentuhan Kris sunbae tiapa malam_"

"_Mungkin saja mereka_—

BRAKKKKK

Keempat wanita itu langsung tersentak mendengar gebrakan meja dari arah tidak jauh dari mereka, bukan hanya mereka, semua yang ada di dalam perpustakaan juga tersentak kaget. Kris bangun dari duduk nya dengan tangan yang terkepal,

Lay membangunkan Luhan dan membawa anak itu berdiri, awalnya Luhan menggeram tidak suka karna tidur nya diganggu, namun saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kris, Luhan sedikit mengerti. baru saja ia ingin melepas earphone nya, namun Lay menyuruh nya untuk tetap memasang earphone itu, wow berarti Kris sedang benar benar marah. Luhan menurut.

Kris berjalan terlebih dahulu, sebelum keluar, dia menghampiri empat wanita itu. Luhan dan Lay yang ada di belakang nya hanya memandang bingung tingkah Kris

"Sebaiknya jangan berbicara macam-macam jika kalian masih mau sekolah disini sampai lulus nanti", ucapnya dengan nada sedikit geram, lalu menginstruksikan Lay dan Luhan untuk berjalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Lay tersenyum miring—sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

_Lagi-lagi dia menggunakan kekuasaan nya_. gumam Lay dalam hati.

For your information, Kris adalah cucu pemilik universitas Yonsei.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih menggunakan earphone nya setelah sampai dikelas mereka yang selanjutnya. Kebetulan Kris tidak ada kelas lagi, maka nya iseng ikut ke kelas Lay dan Luhan. Kris dan Lay membiarkan saja Luhan dengan dunia nya. menyedihkan, Luhan itu manis—imut dan cantik—dan juga tampan. saat pertama masuk kesekolah ini banyak sekali yang menyukai Luhan, tidak hanya wanita, pria pun begitu juga. tapi mengapa sekarang semua orang seakan menghindari nya? ah mungkin berita itu sudah tersebar. Gosip itu entah kenapa menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang jika melihat Luhan melintas dihadapan mereka. mereka bilang, Luhan dan Kris memiliki hubungan karna hanya Kris yang bisa menyentuh Luhan—bergandengan tangan, memeluk dan merangkul. mereka hanya tidak tahu kenapa Luhan begitu sensitive saat disentuh.

"Sial. anak anak tadi itu benar benar menyebalkan!", Luhan melepas earphone nya dan membanting earphone malang itu

Kris langsung berjengit lucu melihat tingkah Luhan, "Kau itu benar-benar aneh, Lu", Luhan mendelik kearah Kris, "Kau tidak marah saat aku memeluk mu, saat Lay mencubit pipi mu, dan saat Xiumin tidur satu ranjang dengan mu. tapi kau akan histeris bila kekasih mu yang melakukan nya"

"Kau ingat saat Jaehyun sunbae menjadi kekasih mu? bahkan kau langsung menendang selangkang nya saat ia mencoba memeluk mu", ucap Lay sambil terkikik

Kris mencoba mengingat yang lain, "Dan saat Donghae sunbae ingin merangkul mu, kau langsung lari dari hadapan nya"

Luhan cemberut, "Berisik kalian. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengingat nya!"

Kris dan Lay hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan jika sedang marah.

"Luhan, ada yang mencarimu diluar", teriak Sungjae dari arah pintu sambil memandang Luhan, Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduk nya meninggalkan dua sahabat heboh nya.

Luhan melihat keluar kelas, menoleh kesana kemari mencari orang yang mencari nya.

"Aku yang mencari mu", ucapan dari arah belakang membuat Luhan langsung memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, dan tersentak saat melihat dada seseorang didepan nya. Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sebanyak empat langkah.

Lalu saat melihat orang itu, _eh? bukan kah ini orang yang tadi pagi?_

Si kulit putih albino. Astaga, Luhan terbengong di tempat. Kenapa wajah pria ini terlihat begitu tampan? rahang tegas, bibir tipis yang memerah dan mata dengan tatapan tajam nya begitu memikat.

Luhan menggeleng untuk mengembalikan kesadaran nya. "Ada apa mencariku, dan errr maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Dia tersenyum, _Sial! terlihat semakin tampan._

"Aku menyukai mu"

Luhan tersentak hingga ia mundur kebelakang lagi, "Apa?!"

"Aku menyukai mu, aku anak kelas semester satu jurusan seni, aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak lama dan aku mau kau menjadi kekasih ku", ucap nya dengan nada sedikit dingin namun sedikit bersahabat juga sebenarnya

Luhan menggaruk tengkuk nya bingung. bisa sajakan anak ini hanya ingin mempermainkan nya, atau mungkin anak ini sedang menjadikan nya bahan taruhan?

"Bagaimana?", tanya nya lagi sambil masih tetap memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Ugh.. Baiklah", entah kenapa kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut nya.

Lagi-lagi, kau mengambil resiko, Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chap ini tanpa edit. Maap kalo typo. Makasih buat yang mereview, memfavoritekan, memfollow dan membaca cerita ini yeaayyy ^^ aku tahu ini aneh bgt wkwk. Pertanyaan **ohluhan** Alesan luhan gamau di sentuh ya Cuma garagara dia risih aja sih sebenernya wkwk pengen bikin cerita ini mirip sama cerita aku yang sebelumnya—switch boy—lebih simple, dan ngga terlalu banyak konflik hehe makasih **Ren **review nya. kak **Eclaire Oh** emg iya pas prolog Cuma segitu hehe dan ini sudah keluar si sehun. **syakilashine**, awal pertemuan yang membingungkan bukan?wks. **Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi**, ngga terima demo-an minta naik rated ah kak hikss wkwk, buat **chacalock** dan **1004baekie** ini sudah lanjut yess, dan buat para **Guest**, ayodong pakai nama kalian, ingatkan pepatah kalau tak kenal maka tak sayang. Siapa tau aja kalo kita kenal kita saling sayang, makanya pake nama dong hehe (?)

Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku menyukai mu"

Luhan tersentak hingga ia mundur kebelakang lagi, "Apa?!"

"Aku menyukai mu, aku anak kelas semester satu jurusan seni, aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak lama dan aku mau kau menjadi kekasih ku", ucap nya dengan nada sedikit dingin namun sedikit bersahabat juga sebenarnya

Luhan menggaruk tengkuk nya bingung. bisa sajakan anak ini hanya ingin mempermainkan nya, atau mungkin anak ini sedang menjadikan nya bahan taruhan?

"Bagaimana?", tanya nya lagi sambil masih tetap memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Ugh.. Baiklah", entah kenapa kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut nya.

Lagi-lagi, kau mengambil resiko, Luhan.

**Ohmydeer.**

**Proudly Present**

**Tittle : TOUCH**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Another : Wu Yifan (Kris) – Zhang Yixing (Lay) – Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) – Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"APA? jadi kau menerimanya, Lu?", teriakan Xiumin langsung memenuhi ruangan apartement yang tadinya masih terasa nyaman.

Lay menutup telinga nya dengan bantalan sofa akibat teriakan itu. Kris yang tidak perdulian masih sibuk memakani chips nya sambil menonton acara televisi kesukaan nya.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu kenapa langsung mengatakan bahwa aku mau", bela Luhan, _ishh tadi aku dimarahi Lay dan Kris di kampus, dan saat pulang Xiumin memarahi ku juga_—gumam Luhan dalam hati

"Sudahlah Xiu, Luhan tidak sengaja", ucap Lay menengahi

Xiumin kembali duduk di sofa nya, "Aku hanya takut Lay, teman kita yang satu ini kan terlalu polos, jika Sehun mempermainkan nya bagaimana? jika Luhan hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan nya bersama Ricky itu bagaimana?"

Ya, nama pria itu Sehun—dan Luhan baru mengetahui nya dari Lay dan Kris. ternyata Sehun itu memang salah satu junior yang terkenal di Yonsei, namun entah karena Luhan yang terlalu cuek atau apa, dia samasekali tidak tahu hal itu dan Ricky—salah satu teman seangkatan Sehun yang amat sangat Xiumin tidak sukai, alasan nya satu, Ricky itu suka membuat taruhan tidak masuk akal yang selalu membuat anak satu kampus hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan nya.

"Dia tidak begitu XiuXiu", ucap Luhan sambil duduk di lantai bersama Kris dan memakani chips yang sama dengan yang dimakan Kris.

Xiumin mendelik menatap Luhan tajam, "Bahkan kau baru mengetahui namanya barusan, bagaimana kau begitu yakin kalau dia anak baik-baik?"

"Sudahlah Xiu, Luhan akan aman bersama anak itu. ku dengar dia memang sudah menyukai Luhan semenjak masuk universitas. Aku mencari informasi anak itu setelah mendapat berita bodoh dari si rusa kepala karamel ini", Kris mengusap kepala dengan surai karamel milik Luhan.

Luhan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari kepalanya, "Sudahlah, aku akan baik saja"

"Kalau kau merengek padaku tentang si Sehun, aku tidak akan membantumu", ucap Xiumin sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa dibelakang nya

Luhan mencibirkan bibir nya, "Jahat sekali, XiuXiu"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Sehun dan Luhan resmi berpacaran. Berita itu langsung menyebar luas di kampus, dan Luhan pun tetap menjadi bahan gossip, bersama Kris dan satu anak baru—Sehun. banyak gossip yang bilang bahwa Luhan meninggalkan Kris dan berpacaran dengan Sehun si anak multitalenta (Luhan baru tahu kalau selain pintar di bidang seni, Sehun juga pandai dibidang tari). Ada juga yang bilang kalau Kris sudah bosan menyentuh Luhan, akhirnya ia melepaskan Luhan. ughh—menggelikan.

"Kau tidak risih berjalan dengan ku?", tanya Luhan yang tengah berjalan disebelah kanan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, "Kenapa harus risih?", tanya nya dengan nada seperti biasa—datar. Memang begini, walaupun mereka selalu bersama sejak seminggu, nada bicara Sehun tidak berubah.

"Mereka jadi membicarakan mu juga", ucap Luhan sambil memandang lurus ke depan—tujuan mereka pergi ke parkiran untuk pulang, Sehun akan mengantar Luhan pulang

"Tidak masalah, aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak akan berubah walaupun mereka menggosipi kita terus", ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis nya—Luhan melihat itu sekilas

Sepertinya Luhan tidak salah menerima Sehun, "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka disentuh?", tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun selanjutnya

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum cerah, membuat kedua matanya seperti hilang. "Aku menghormati keputusan mu"

Luhan tersenyum membalas, lalu berhenti berjalan. Menghadap kearah Sehun dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama—mereka berhadapan. "Kenapa kau menyukai ku?"

Sehun memandang langit-langit, terlihat berfikir. "Kenapa ya… hmm aku menyukai mu dengan semua sifat mu", setelah itu Sehun pun melanjutkan jalan nya yang terhenti.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum, baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang bahwa menyukai Luhan dengan semua sifat nya. termasuk sifat aneh nya yang tidak mau disentuh. Rata-rata teman teman nya bilang bahwa Luhan sok jual mahal karena tidak mau disentuh, tapi baru kali ini ada yang bilang kalau dia menyukai Luhan karena alasan itu.

.

.

.

.

_3 minggu kemudian.._

Menakjubkan! 3 minggu pertama rekor berpacaran Luhan! woahh, Lay Kris dan Xiumin seharusnya membuat syukuran kkkk Luhan sangat senang mengetahui hubungan nya dan Sehun sudah berjalan 3 minggu. Kalau boleh jujur, rekor pacaran Luhan hanya kuat hingga usia satu minggu lebih beberapa hari atau mungkin beberapa jam errrr

Pemikiran Xiumin yang bilang bahwa Sehun hanya mempermainkan nya ternyata salah. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menjadikan nya bahan taruhan jika setiap hari mereka berdua tidak terlalu melakukan kontak fisik. Bahkan saat berjalan berdua, Sehun dan Luhan lumayan berjaga jarak. Walaupun sebenarnya agak miris juga mendengar nya, kedengaran seakan Sehun seperti tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Luhan.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Sehun mengajak Luhan berkencan sore nanti. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Baju yang akan ia pakai, gaya nya sore nanti, Luhan benar benar terlihat seperti wanita yang tidak sabar di jemput oleh kekasihnya berkencan.

"Kau terlihat senang sejak pagi tadi, Lu", ujar Xiumin yang sedang membersihkan beberapa sisi apartement mereka. hari sabtu artinya hari bersih bersih.

Luhan tersenyum, "Sore nanti aku ada kencan"

"Dengan Sehun?"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas, "Tentu saja, kekasih ku hanya dia"

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan nya sejauh ini?", tanya Xiumin penasaran sambil mendekati Luhan yang sedang mengelap gelas yang barusan ia cuci

"Baik, dan kami memang selalu Baik baik saja XiuXiu", balas Luhan

"Maksudku.. apakah Sehun pernah mencoba menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak, justru dia terlihat seperti menjauhi ku. percaya tidak?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Kurasa kau harus menyuruhnya agar mencoba menyentuhmu"

Luhan sontak menggeleng histeris, "Tidak akan. jika aku minta untuk disentuh kelihatan seperti pria jalang dimatanya", Luhan menyebutnya jalang, terdengar kasar memang.

Xiumin memutar bola mata malas, "Tidak begitu maksudku, Lu. kita hanya memastikan apakah Sehun benar menyukai mu atau hanya ingin _mencoba_ berpacaran dengan mu", Mencoba artinya tidak ada rasa ketertarikan khusus—begitu menurut Xiumin

"Tapi aku sudah nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini Xiu. Aku tidak akan bertingkah aneh yang malah nantinya membuat hubungan kami menjadi.. yeah kau mengerti maksudku", ucap Luhan final

Xiumin hanya bergumam iya lalu melanjutkan bersih bersih nya dengan Luhan yang terkekeh melihat wajah tidak puas dari Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam dan mereka bermain Ice Skating.

Sejak tadi sore Sehun dan Luhan banyak memainkan berbagai wahana di tempat ini. namun ini adalah Wahana nomer dua setelah rollercoaster yang paling tidak ingin Luhan coba. Kenapa? alasana nya simple, Luhan tidak bisa memainkan wahana yang satu ini. berkali kali Luhan mencoba, berkali kali juga dia jatuh. kaki nya sudah sedikit kesemutan karna menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dia juga sudah sedikit kedinginan, karena sudah lama bermain di wahana ini menemani Sehun. dan Sehun.. kemana anak itu? dia malah asik bermain dengan anak kecil yang jarak nya tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

"Hunnie..", panggil Luhan dengan nama sayang nya untuk Sehun

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang tengah berdiri setengah merunduk—takut jatuh. Sehun menghampiri Luhan setelah berpamitan dengan anak kecil yang sedari tadi ia ajak main.

"Kenapa, Lu?", tanya Sehun saat sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan puppyeyes nya, "Ayo kita bermain yang lain. sungguh, aku tidak bisa memainkan ice skating"

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tega, sedari tadi ia melihat Luhan yang kesulitan memainkan ice skating. Baru saja Sehun mau berbicara pada Luhan untuk mengajak nya pulang, namun—

DUKK

Ahhh

—Luhan jatuh dihadapan Sehun. Sehun panik bukan main, Luhan jatuh dengan Lutut yang terlebih dulu mengenai es di wahana ice skating itu,

"Maaf _hyung,_ maafkan Ziyu", seorang anak kecil yang menabrak Luhan langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf setelahnya anak itu berseluncur lagi kearah orangtua dan teman nya.

Sehun lalu memegang jaket Luhan dan membantunya berdiri, lalu membawa nya ke pinggiran wahana setelah mengembalikan property ice skating yang mereka sewa barusan. Mereka duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih disisi wahana.

"Lutut mu lecet, Lu", ucap Sehun setelah memastikan luka di lutut Luhan. Luhan memang hanya memakai celana pendek seukuran dibawah lutut berwarna coklat. Luhan membalas dengan tatapan sendu nya. jika saja Luhan bermain dengan Kris, Lay atau Xiumin, mungkin dia akan langsung menangis sekarang. tapi tidak, ia tidak ingin dikatai cengeng oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan membeli obat merah dan kasa di minimarket depan, tunggu yaa", dengan wajah panik—namun tidak terlalu jelas karena Sehun mampu menyembunyikan rasa panik nya dengan wajah dingin nya—Sehun langsung berlari menuju kearah depan wahana.

Luhan menghapus airmata yang sedikit turun barusan, untung Sehun tidak melihatnya. sebenarnya bukan luka dilutut nya yang Luhan tangisi, tapi.. enghhh entah kenapa Luhan agak kecewa dengan Sehun. seharusnya Sehun memegang tangan nya saat membantu Luhan berdiri, bukan jaket nya. seharusnya Sehun seperti pasangan kekasih lain nya yang membantu kekasih nya bermain ice skating dengan cara berpegangan dan berseluncur berdua, seharus nya Sehun—eh?

Apakah terdengar seperti Luhan ingin Sehun menyentuhnya?

Tapi.. Ya!

Luhan ingin sesekali saja Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan nya, memeluknya. Luhan.. ingin.

Tapi bagaimana cara mengungkap kan nya?

Luhan menangis lagi seperti anak kecil,

"Hikss—kenapa susah sekali mengungkapkan nya—hiks", isakan Luhan terdengar seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena ibu nya tidak membelikan boneka baru.

Luhan menghapus sisa airmata nya saat dilihat nya Sehun tengah berlari dari arah barat untuk menghampiri Luhan. setelah sampai dihadapan Luhan, Sehun langsung berjongkok di depan lutut Luhan. mengeluarkan kain kasa dan obat merah yang ia beli barusan. Meneteskan obat merah itu di kain lalu mengusapi luka Luhan yang sedikit memerah.

Sedikit ringisan keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Setelah selesai, Sehun menempelkan plester dengan gambar tokoh kartun pororo di lutut Luhan. lalu setelahnya Sehun duduk di sisi Luhan—masih dengan jaga jarak

"Hun", panggil Luhan lirih

"Ya?" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Luhan sebenarnya gengsi menanyakan hal ini, tapi.. Luhan benar benar penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku?—maksudku, bahkan kau tidak pernah mencoba menggenggam tangan ku saat kita berjalan bersama. bahkan sekarang adalah hari special untuk ku, ini kencan kita dan kau tidak berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan ku barang sekali pun", Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan.. kosong? Apakah Sehun sedang mencari sebuah alasan?

Hening beberapa saat, Luhan baru saja ingin bilang bahwa mereka harus melupakan pertanyaan tadi, namun—

"Bukankah kau akan marah jika aku menyentuhmu?"

.

.

.

.

Dua hari Luhan tidak masuk sekolah. dia malu, sedih, perasaan nya aneh. ARRRGGHHTT dia harus melupakan kencan dua hari yang lalu. dia malu pada Sehun, dua hari lalu… Luhan seperti menunjukkan sekali kalau ia ingin Sehun menyentuhnya. Arggghh Luhan yang mempunyai gengsi diatas rata-rata sudah menjatuhkan rasa gengsi nya di depan Sehun dengan secara tidak langsung meminta Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Kalian harus menyembunyikan ku", ucap Luhan sembari bersembunyi di balik badan Kris, di samping kirinya ada Lay dan di samping kanan nya ada Xiumin. dia masih malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kau merepotkan, Lu", ucap Kris jujur, Kris juga kesal, Luhan menggenggam kemeja nya terlalu kencang, ahh pasti kemeja bagian belakang nya sekarang jadi berantakan

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau mendengar mu merengek tentang Sehun, 'kan?", sekarang Xiumin

"Heyy sudahlah, membantu Luhan sesekali tidak salah bukan?", _Ahh malaikatku_—gumam Luhan sambil memandang Lay dengan senyumnya

Setelah berdebat beberapa saat,

"Itu Sehun", ucap Kris

Xiumin memandang Luhan, "Dia kemari"

"Jangan bilang kalau ada aku, ku mohon", Luhan berucap

Lay tersenyum kearah Luhan, "Sayang nya dia sudah melihat mu, Lu", _ternyata Lay bukan malaikatku -_-_

"Hmm.. Luhan", panggil Sehun

Luhan mau tidak mau keluar dari persembunyian nya, Kris dan yang lain nya langsung meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua.

"Apakah kau menghindariku? Atau hanya perasaan ku saja ya", Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya dengan bingung

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah nya—menahan airmata nya, lalu tiba tiba Luhan menangis dengan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan tangan kanan nya. untung mereka di lorong kearah perpustakaan sekarang, lorong yang lumayan sepi

"Kau kenapa?", Sehun mulai panik lagi

Isakan Luhan semakin keras, "Huaaaaaa"

"Lu, jelaskan kau kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Jangan memaksaku menjawab"

"Bagaimana bisa aku hanya diam ketika kekasih ku menangis didepan ku? apa ini garagara kencan kita dua hari yang lalu? aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah jika aku mencoba menggenggam tangan mu, Lu"

"Tapi kau seperti tidak menyukai ku jika kau begini terus"

Sehun diam.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala nya, pipi nya penuh dengan bekas air mata yang masih basah, isakan tertahan terdengar dari bibir Luhan.

"Luhan, dengar. Aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku jika aku mencoba menyentuhmu, bukan kah sudah ku katakan kalau aku menghormati segala sifat mu"

Luhan terisak lagi, "Tapi ini berbeda.. aku ingin kau—menyentuhku"

"Kau akan marah"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan marah"

Pandangan Sehun tiba tiba menjadi serius, "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, menggenggam tangan mu, memelukmu..", Luhan memperhatikan kalimat Sehun yang terpotong, "..Bahkan lebih dari itu semua, aku hanya takut kau marah dan menjauhi ku"

Luhan mengerti, Sehun melakukan ini Karena takut Luhan memutuskan Sehun secara sepihak—seperti kekasih Luhan yang dulu

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Lu. nah, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke teman mu itu, mereka mungkin sudah puas mengintipi kita sedari tadi", ucap Sehun setelah sesaat melirik teman teman Luhan—Kris, Lay, Xiumin— yang bersembunyi di balik tembok didepan mereka

Sehun maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan Luhan, menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan besar nya. mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan. lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan membeku. Bahkan saat Sehun mengusap kepala nya, dan berlalu melewati nya serta Kris, Lay dan Xiumin yang menghampirinya kembali. Luhan masih membeku.

Sehun menyentuh Luhan—mencium—dan Luhan masih baik-baik saja. kali ini bukan rasa kesal yang mengisi ruang hati Luhan, namun.. rasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki seisi perut nya. ini menggelikan, Luhan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sudah membaik. Walaupun terkadang Luhan masih malu saat Sehun menggenggam nya.

Hanya menggenggam dan tidak lebih. Sehun masih menghormati Luhan. jika Luhan meminta, Sehun baru akan melakukan nya, Jika tidak, Sehun akan menunggu Luhan hingga anak itu meminta.

Berbagai gossip mulai terdengar lagi, tapi ini hanya tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang mampu menyentuh Luhan dan Luhan yang hanya mau disentuh Sehun. Kris? anak itu tidak masuk ke gossip murahan ini lagi. Kris sudah mendapatkan pujaan hati nya, namanya Tao. anak kelas seni beladiri. Anak kelas semester dua. Lay yang masih langgeng dengan Suho—si ketua dewan kesiswaan, dan Xiumin, dia masih betah berpacaran dengan Chen, omong-omong, Chen sudah sembuh dari penyakit thypus nya.

"Ku dengar ada anak pertukaran pelajar dari jepang", ucap Sehun sambil memakan makan siang nya

"Benarkah?", Luhan saja tidak tahu perihal itu

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin"

Luhan berhenti menyuap makanan nya, _semoga bukan Jongin yang ku kenal. _Luhan menggeleng

"Luhann!", terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang tubuh Luhan, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama melihat siapa yang memanggil Luhan dan oh—tolong, buang Luhan ke planet lain sekarang juga

"Wah, ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah, kau masih manis seperti dulu", ucap laki-laki berkulit tan itu dengan senyum yang mengiringi nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Menyentuh disini bukan menyentuh dalam rated M (?) menyentuh artinya menggenggam tangan, memeluk, mencium, dan tidak lebih wkwk jangan paksa author ngerubah rating pliss T_T

Thanks to : yang ngefavorite, ngefollow, promosiin hehe

Special thank

**Vidyafa11, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, chacalock, imeyyteukmin, Eclaire Oh, meliarisky7, Kim Jie Ya, Beechanbaek, aas . jhgirl, syakilashine, ladywufan.**

Heyy Silent Reader. Bertobat lah kalian -_-

Pengen pake target. Kalo ngga seperti yang aku targetin.. bakalan pikir ulang buat post chapter baru hehe

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ku dengar ada anak pertukaran pelajar dari jepang", ucap Sehun sambil memakan makan siang nya

"Benarkah?", Luhan saja tidak tahu perihal itu

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin"

Luhan berhenti menyuap makanan nya, _semoga bukan Jongin yang ku kenal. _Luhan menggeleng

"Luhann!", terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang tubuh Luhan, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama melihat siapa yang memanggil Luhan dan oh—tolong, buang Luhan ke planet lain sekarang juga

"Wah, ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah, kau masih manis seperti dulu", ucap laki-laki berkulit tan itu dengan senyum yang mengiringi nya

.

.

**Ohmydeer.**

**Proudly Present**

**Tittle : TOUCH**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Another : Wu Yifan (Kris) – Zhang Yixing (Lay) – Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) – Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Luhann!", terdengar suara teriakan riang dari belakang Sehun dan Luhan, sontak Sehun dan Luhan menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat orang itu. seorang pria berkulit tan, Lumayan tampan untuk ukuran pria seperti dia—tapi Sehun fikir, lebih tampan Sehun ketimbang pria kulit tan itu, rambutnya mempunyai poni yang dibuat keatas, tidak seperti Sehun yang berponi menutupi dahi. Orang itu mendekati meja dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikmati makanan nya.

Dia berdiri di depan Luhan dengan senyuman nya, "Wah, ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah, kau masih manis seperti dulu",

Sehun menatap ekspresi Luhan, yang setengah tersenyum tapi dengan pandangan—kaget? Iya, mungkin Luhan kaget.

Sehun membuka mulut nya untuk berbicara, "Lu? dia siapa?"

Luhan dengan gugup menatap Sehun balik dan tersenyum canggung, "Teman", ucap Luhan singkat.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Sehun, "Namaku Kim Jongin, anak pindahan dari Jepang"

"Oh Sehun", Sehun menerima uluran tangan nya dengan tatapan datar—seperti biasa—yang malah membuat Jongin menggernyit bingung. _Apa orang ini tidak menyukai ku? bahkan kami baru bertemu—_gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Luhan yang mengerti keadaan langsung membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Kenapa kau bisa pindah kemari Kai?"

Jongin—atau kita panggil saja Kai—langsung tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan (yang secara tidak langsung membuat orang lain yang ada disana—Sehun—langsung menatap tidak suka pada Kai) dan menjawab, "Ayah ku dosen disini, agar aku tetap bisa di pantau oleh nya jadi aku di pindahkan kemari"

Luhan meng-oh-kan ucapan Kai sambil mengangguk, "Aku baru tau paman Kim dosen disini hehe"

"Tentu, dia mengajar di kelas hukum, dan baru masuk kemari sebulan yang lalu. kau pasti belum bertemu dengan nya. aku akan menemani mu jika kau rindu pada ayah ku", Kai tersenyum lagi, kali ini dia duduk di meja makan kantin yang kosong agar memudahkan percakapan dengan Luhan.

"Omong-omong, apa aku mengganggu kalian?", Kai bertanya. Sehun diam saja sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas nya. malas sekali mendengarkan obrolan dua orang lain nya yang ada di samping nya. sebaiknya dia diam.

Sehun dapat melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa sesekali Luhan melirik dengan gugup kearah nya. dia biarkan saja, toh Luhan sedang asik 'reunian dadakan' dengan seorang teman lama. Sebaiknya dia diam saja.

15 menit berlalu dan setelah itu Kai pamit pada Luhan dan tersenyum ramah pada Sehun untuk pergi ke kelas selanjutnya. Setelah Kai pergi, barulah Sehun memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam tas. Lumayan juga dia diam selama 15 menit sambil memainkan permainan yang ada di ponsel nya dan dia sudah mencapai level tertinggi permainan itu.

Sehun langsung saja berdiri dari duduk nya, menyampirkan tas di bahu kanan nya. Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang pergi duluan setelah membayar makanan yang tadi mereka pesan—walau sempat mereka anggurkan—Luhan mencoba mengejar Sehun. setelah mereka berjalan berdampingan barulah Luhan bertanya.

"Kenapa diam saja?", tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos namun sedikit gugup nya

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu percakapan kalian"

"Benarkah? kau bukan sedang marah kan?", dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Sehun

"Omong-omong, dia siapa mu? kenapa dia mengucapkan 'aku akan menemani mu jika kau rindu pada ayah ku'? kalian pasti sangat dekat ya dulu?", tanya Sehun penasaran, karena ucapan Kai tadi terkesan kalau Luhan dan keluarga Kai sudah sangat dekat.

Luhan langsung mengubah mimik wajah nya, "Hmm begitulah"

Sehun mengangguk maklum, mungkin Luhan dan Kai dulunya sahabat dekat—pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

(Esok harinya.)

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Luhan sunbae?", tanya Kyungsoo—teman sekelas nya, Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sambil sekalian melirik jawaban yang ada di soal pemberian mr. cho pada kelas mereka

"Baik, seperti biasa nya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Oh iya, ku dengar anak pindahan dari jepang itu mantan kekasih nya di senior high school"

Sehun menggernyit sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "Siapa dengan siapa maksud mu?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, "Luhan sunbae dan Kim Jongin"

Sehun langsung diam sambil menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari kebohongan. Kyungsoo itu jahil, siapa tahu saja dia hanya mengerjai Sehun, namun.. nihil, Kyungsoo sedang jujur.

"Tahu dari mana?", Sehun bertanya sambil pura-pura menulis—melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas nya.

"_Aigooo_… saat Jongin itu masuk ke dalam area kampus, berita itu langsung menyebar", balas Kyungsoo sambil menatap langit-langit kelas mereka. "Ckck Ternyata Luhan sunbae benar-benar pandai memilih kekasih ya. mantan nya saja tampan sekali", gumam Kyungsoo yang masih di dengar oleh Sehun

Entah apa namanya. Tapi Sehun merasa kepala nya pening sekarang. ughh—pantas saja Luhan terdengar dekat sekali dengan keluarga Kai—pikir Sehun.

"Hmm Hyung,", panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang lahir hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari nya

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun, "Ya?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencari tahu semua informasi tentang Kai?"

Kyungsoo mnggernyit. Tapi lima detik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, lalu mengacak rambut coklat Sehun, "Ahhh, kau cemburu ya?"

Sehun menghindari tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengacak rambutnya, "Ishhh, bisa tidak?"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada sambil ber_pose_ seperti sedang berfikir. Sehun yang gemas sendiri pada tingkah si Hyung bermata burung hantu itu akhirnya memukul pelan kepala Kyungsoo dengan gulungan buku tugas nya.

Tukk

Aww

Ringisan pelan terdengar di telinga Sehun, dan dia tersenyum jahil.

"Ya ya ya, akan aku cari tahu padamu", ucap Kyungsoo sambil masih mengusap kepala nya yang mungkin saja nantinya akan ada benjolan bekas pukulan gulungan buku tugas Sehun. huh.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sehun berniat pergi ke kelas Luhan untuk mengajak anak itu pergi ke kantin bersama, karena sehabis ini Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tidak ada kelas, nanti setelah makan, Sehun berniat ingin mengajak Luhan pergi. entah kemana, mungkin ke taman bermain—akhir-akhir ini Luhan sangat suka berada di taman bermain yang ada di dekat kompleks rumah Sehun, biasanya Luhan akan bermain ayunan dan pasir bersama anak kecil di sekitar taman kompleks—atau mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di lotte world atau kedai bubble tea favorite mereka. ughh—memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat Oh Sehun senyum-senyum senang sendiri.

Baru saja dosen dari kelas Luhan keluar, Sehun baru ingin memasuki kelas Luhan sebelum dari jauh dia melihat seseorang tengah mendekat kearah Luhan. itu.. Kai 'kan?

Sehun bersembunyi di depan kelas Luhan. dia belum masuk, dia mengintip.

Suara mereka tidak terdengar dengan jelas. intinya yang dapat Sehun tangkap adalah 'makan', 'bermain', 'ke rumah ku' dan 'ku antar kau pulang'.

_Apa Kai sedang mengajak Luhan-KU berkencan?—_runtuk hati Sehun.

Sehun melihat Luhan menggeleng pelan. _Apa Luhan menolak nya? haha rasakan itu kkanjong Kai._

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, Kai melambai di depan Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang juga sedang membalas lambaian nya. Setelah Sehun memastikan semua nya, dia bersandar di depan pintu sembari menunggu Luhan keluar.

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan keluar tanpa menoleh. Sehun memanggil nya dengan keras, terlihat kalau Luhan kaget dengan teriakan Sehun. Luhan sampai hampir meloncat kekeke

"Astaga! Kau membuat jantungku turun ke perut Sehunie!", omel Luhan sambil berpout Lucu

Sehun tersenyum usil, "Tidak apa, aku akan menggantikan jantung mu dengan jantung ku kalau begitu"

Luhan berdecak, "Sejak kapan kau bsia bergombal? Ckck"

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, dengan jarak yang tidak dekat juga, masih ingat kan kalau Luhan belum sepenuh nya suka di sentuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?", ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan menoleh dengan wajah bingung, Sehun yang mengerti langsung berucap lagi, "Tentang Kai, dia mantan pacar mu, 'kan?"

Oh itu.. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari mata tajam Sehun dan mengangguk pelan, "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman"

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Ayo kita habiskan hari ini berdua", senyuman Sehun semakin lebar dan mereka pun berjalan dengan senyuman berdua. Tanpa disadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang mengupingi pembicaraan mereka,

"Ternyata sudah punya yang baru", ucapnya sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah berjalan beriringan

"Tidak baik mengupingi orang", ada balasan dari belakang. Orang yang sedari tadi sedang mengupingi Luhan dan Sehun pun menoleh ke belakang nya, ada seorang pria mungil bermata besar yang menatap nya dengan tatapan polos yang sayang nya sangat imut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Sahabat Sehun. jangan pernah coba-coba merebut Luhan dari Sehun! arra?!", balas si pria mata bulat sambil memasang wajah marah yang terlihat sangat imut nya.

Si-tukang-mengupingi hanya memutar bola mata malas, "Suka-suka ku", dan pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata barusan. Si-mata-bulat hanya mendengus heran.

"Tenang Sehun, aku akan mengurusi anak satu ini. _ah sial_, seperti nya aku menyukai mantan Luhan sunbae yang satu itu", gumam Kyungsoo—si-mata-bulat—sambil menatap punggung Kai—si-tukang-mengupingi—yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi pandangan nya. lalu dia tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari situ juga.

Mungkin akan ada cerita baru setelah ini.

Kita tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Thanks to : **junia . angel . 58, vidyafa11, Su Hoo, aas . jhgirl, Mybabydeer, Urushibara Puterrizme, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Beechanbaek, chacalock, ladywufan, imeyyteukmin, lulurara, ferina . refina, syakilashine, kaihunhan, husn.**

Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian, mohon maaf kalo ada salah pengetikan kata. apabila ada nama yang belum disebutkan diatas mohon protes saja. saya juga tidak mau menjadi author yang nggatau pembaca nya hehe makasih buat silent readers yang makin lama makin banyak. Yeaayy karyaku ada yang baca wkwk tapi sih lebih enak kalo kalian review jg ya hehe

**Q**: itu luhan kok mau di sentuh sehun? apa gara-gara luhan yang mau?

**A**: iya, kalo di chap kemaren kan luhan minta di sentuh kekeke

**Q**: kenapa hunhan keliatan kaku banget?

**A**: kan dariawal cerita emg luhan udah ngga suka di sentuh, yah bayangin aja kalo dia ngga suka disentuh trus tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh(?), kaku nya kerasa, karena ini terinspirasi dr temenku, trus temen ku sama pacar nya jg sering begitu. deket, tapi keliatan canggung walopun udah lama brg2 ^^ tapi semakin lama hunhan makin lengket kok hehe

**Q**: kai punya hubungan apa sama luhan?

**A**: coba liat keatas, udah ketebak belom? ^^

**Q**: kenapa org ke 3 nya kai? kris aja.

**A**: aku lebih suka kai jd org ke 3 masa wkwk kalo kris aku buat nya krg gimana gitu, kalo krishan aku lebih suka brothership nya. kalo kris dipasangin sm luhan agak gimana gitu, pengen pake xiumin tapi xiu dr awal udah jd sahabat luhan. chanyeol, aku krg feel jg, chen apalagi, suho juga krg. Makanya aku ambil kai dan aku lngsng bikin karakter kyungsoo disini^^

Review pleaseeeee ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Siapa kau?"

"Sahabat Sehun. jangan pernah coba-coba merebut Luhan dari Sehun! arra?!", balas si pria mata bulat sambil memasang wajah marah yang terlihat sangat imut nya.

Si-tukang-mengupingi hanya memutar bola mata malas, "Suka-suka ku", dan pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata barusan. Si-mata-bulat hanya mendengus heran.

"Tenang Sehun, aku akan mengurusi anak satu ini. _ah sial_, seperti nya aku menyukai mantan Luhan sunbae yang satu itu", gumam Kyungsoo—si-mata-bulat—sambil menatap punggung Kai—si-tukang-mengupingi—yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi pandangan nya. lalu dia tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari situ juga.

.

.

**Ohmydeer.**

**Proudly Present**

**Tittle : TOUCH**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Another : Wu Yifan (Kris) – Zhang Yixing (Lay) – Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) – Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Pagi hari Luhan sedang bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah kampus. Berhubungan hari ini dia harus memberikan tugas nya kepada Dosen Park. Bel rumah berbunyi. Tidak ada orang sekarang, Xiumin semalaman menginap di kediaman Chen. Luhan yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memakan roti nya pun mengusahakan untuk berdiri. Kondisi tubuh Luhan sedang tidak bagus. Kemarin dia menghabiskan waktu penuh bersama Sehun. bermain dan berjalan-jalan tanpa tau waktu. Pulang kerumah pukul 10 malam dengan Sehun yang mengantarkan dan Luhan yang tau kalau dia di tinggal sendirian dirumah oleh Xiumin. Kondisinya benar-benar sedang tidak bagus. Saat bangun tidur Luhan mengtermometer dirinya sendiri, dia masih dalam suhu yang aman. Namun, rasa pusing nya masih terasa.

Dengan malas-malasan Luhan menghampiri pintu utama dan membuka nya.

Senyuman menawan dari sang tamu membuat Luhan diam di tempat.

"Halo Luhan _ge_"

Kai dengan senyuman secerah mentari pagi menyambut Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa jika tidak membalas nya, Luhan pun tersenyum juga.

Pertanyaan nya: _darimana dia tahu alamat ku?—_gumam Luhan

"Oh. Kris _ge,_ aku tahu alamat mu dari nya", Seperti bisa tau apa yang akan Luhan tanyakan. Kai menjawab dengan santai.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan nya masuk ke dalam.

Luhan melanjutkan makan nya,

"Kau terlihat pucat, Lu", ujar Kai ketika melihat Luhan yang terlihat beda dari biasa nya.

Luhan memandang Kai, "Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, "Oh ya _ge_, Kita berangkat bersama ya. sudah lama aku tidak mengantar jemput mu semenjak aku pindah ke Jepang", ucap Kai riang dengan Senyuman yang merekah

Luhan berfikir sejenak. Sehun mau menjemput tidak ya hari ini?, "Sebentar. aku harus menghubungi seseorang"

Luhan merogoh ponsel nya yang ada di saku celana sebelah kanan, mengetikkan sesuatu. Kai memperhatikan nya sambil tersenyum simpul,

"Kekasih mu itu"

Luhan mengangkat kepala menatap Kai, "Uh?"

"Pria putih dan berwajah datar kemarin adalah kekasih mu, 'kan?"

Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan risih. Sebenarnya, Kai bukan lah orang yang akan cepat melupakan masa lalu. Luhan pun tau sendiri kalau Kai masih menyukainya. Terasa oleh Luhan. apalagi Kai dan Luhan pernah berhubungan sepasang kekasih selama hampir 2 tahun. Luhan tau benar seluk beluk Kai.

Luhan mengangguk dan bergumam, "Yeah"

Terdengar Kai menghela nafas, menunduk lalu mengangkat kembali wajah nya untuk menatap Luhan yang masih termangu. "Ayo, kita harus ke kampus sekarang", Kai bangun dari duduk nya dan menarik Luhan untuk berdiri

Refleks, Luhan menghentak kasar tangan Kai yang menarik nya. seperti mengingat sesuatu, Kai tersenyum, "Kau tidak pernah berubah"

"Ya, tidak"—gumam Luhan

Mereka pun keluar dari apartement Luhan dan Xiumin. Kai berjalan duluan dan Luhan mengekori di belakang nya. mereka masuk _Lift_, setelah _Lift_ tertutup barulah Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya—dia bersembunyi di balik tembok sebelum _Lift_.

Sehun menatap ponsel nya lagi,

_Sehunie, seperti nya kita tidak bisa berangkat bersama hari ini. Kai menjemputku._

Sehun mendengus. Dia mendapatkan pesan itu ketika dirinya baru keluar dari dalam _Lift_ kearah Apartement Luhan. dengan langkah pelan dia pun meninggalkan apartement tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan benar-benar tidak fit. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan penjelasan para dosen. Setelah Kai mengantar nya ke kelas, Kai langsung memasuki kelas nya yang lain. Sehun pun belum terlihat sejak tadi. Luhan seperti orang bodoh. Xiumin dan Chen membolos, Lay entah pergi kemana. kelas Kris pun belum di bubarkan sejak tadi dia sampai di kampus. Dia sendirian sekarang. Luhan berjalan sendirian menuruni tangga. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing itu melanda kembali. Ughh—bodoh. Luhan lupa meminum obat nya!

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menyeimbangkan gerakan kaki nya. dia menabrak tembok dan ughh—badan nya seperti melayang.

Semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, makan mu berantakan sekali sih, seperti sudah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun saja. lihat! ada remah-remah ayam di pipi mu!"

Kyungsoo mendengus saat Jongin tidak mereaksi ucapan nya dan malah semakin nambah memakan ayam goreng nya. sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, bagaimana tidak, Jongin ternyata menyukai masakan nya ini. tadi nya sih dia hanya bilang pada Jongin bahwa..

"_Hey, aku membawa bekal. Ibu ku yang memasak, tapi aku tidak suka makan ayam goreng. Kau mau tidak?"_

..saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di koridor kelas musik, namun siapa sangka kalau Jongin bilang..

"_Boleh juga, kebetulan aku belum sarapan"_

Dan mereka pun disini akhirnya. Di dalam kelas ruang Tari yang sepi sambil memakan ayam nya—sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang makan. Kyungsoo yang terlanjur bilang dia tidak suka ayam akhirnya hanya menatap cara lucu makan Jongin. Dia juga berbohong soal ini masakan ibunya. Takut kalau dia bilang ini masakan nya, Jongin malah tidak mau.

"Bisakah panggil aku Kai saja. Jongin itu terlalu formal", gumam nya

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tidak salah kemarin dia mengendap mendatangi rumah Kai ketika anak itu sedang pergi. dia bertanya banyak pada ibu Kai tentang segala macam kesukaan anak nya ini. dia langsung mendapatkan fakta yang akurat kekeke cinta itu butuh usaha bukan? eh?

Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum, _gila!_ dia malah memikirkan bahwa mulut yang sedang memakan ayam itu menginfasi seluruh mulut nya juga. melihat lidah Kai yang terkadang menjilati saos yang ada pada ayam membuat pikiran Kyungsoo memikirkan apabila lidah itu menjilati seluruh isi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidah nya bertarung. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjilati sisi bibir Kai yang masih menyisakan sedikit noda saos, menjilat, menggulum.. Ughh—kontrol dirimu Kyung!, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya.

Pria tampan di depan nya terpaksa menatap si lawan bicara yang tengah asik menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai, detik kemudian memasang senyuman seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak. ini, disisi kanan bibir mu ada noda saos", Kyungsoo memberikan tissue kepada Kai. bukan nya di terima, Kai malah mencoba menggapai sisa saos itu dengan cara memanjangkan lidah nya agar mencapai tempat yang Kyungsoo maksud.

_Sialan kau Kai. malah berusaha terlihat sexy di depan ku. _gumam Kyungsoo jengah

"Apa sudah hilang?", tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

Kai selesai dengan acara mari-makan-ayam-goreng-Kyungsoo-nya. dia membersihkan tangan dengan Tissu basah yang Kyungsoo bawa pula. Merasakan bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memainkan ponsel nya saja, Kai beranjak duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar di sofa—dia duduk di bawah namun tetap menyandarkan punggung nya di sofa. Kelas ruang seni memang kelas yang paling lengkap sepertinya.

"Oh iya Kyungsa.."

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Kai", koreksi Kyungsoo saat Kai salah menyebut namanya.

"Oke, maaf. Kyungsoo, boleh aku bertanya?"

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku jaket, "Apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama Sehun dan Luhan berhubungan?"

Kyungsoo berjengit, "Kenapa memang?"

"Yah, mungkin aku masih bisa merebut Luhan 'kan?", Kai menyeringai

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Cih, sudah ku bilang jangan coba-coba. Masih saja berniat merebut"

"Kenapa memang? Setidaknya aku masih punya kesempatan", ucap Kai meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mau ambil pusing pun membereskan semua barang barang nya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari posisi tiduran nya. suara gaduh pun terdengar, ughh kepalah Luhan masih pusing dan sakit sekarang. Luhan menajamkan pandangan nya. disini sudah ada semua sahabat nya dan Sehun, termasuk sang Dokter unit kesehatan kampus yang beberapa hari belakang ini tangan nya sedang di perban karena tejatuh dari motor nya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun", ucah Dokter Ahn senang. "Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun"

Aku memandang Sehun dan tersenyum, dia balas tersenyum.

"_Aigooo_, anak rusa kuuu", Xiumin langsung heboh, eoh? bagaimana bisa Xiumin disini? "Aku langsung kemari saat mendengar kau pingsan dengan nafas pendek"

_Oh pantas saja_, gumam Luhan dan _apa? nafas pendek?_

Melihat Luhan yang bingung, Dokter Ahn bertanya. "Apa kau punya riwayat Asma?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir, "Tidak. tidak ada"

Dokter Ahn berfikir, "Tadi kau pingsan, nafas mu tidak teratur dan sempat sulit dicari beberapa kali. untung Sehun langsung menangani dengan tindakan CPR dan berhasil. Nafas mu kembali setelah kau terbatuk, namun kau langsung tidak sadarkan diri lagi. apa mungkin kau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Yasudah, aku akan mencari tau nanti. kau istirahatlah, dan kalian jangan terlalu bertanya yang membuat nya pusing, okeyy?"

"Ne, dokter", ucap mereka dan Dokter Ahn pun meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan.

"Hey. kau harus banyak berterimakasih pada Sehun. dia benar benar tanggap", Ucap Lay

"Dan tadi pertama kali nya aku melihat kalian berciuman", ledek Kris dengan senyum menggoda

Xiumin menjitak kepala Kris, "Bodoh, dia melakukan tindakan nafas buatan!"

"Tapi benar, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan!", ucap Lay dengan nada riang.

Luhan memegang bibir nya, dan menatap Sehun yang tengah menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Maaf", ucap Sehun pelan—sangat pelan sampai hanya Luhan yang kebetulan duduk di samping nya saja yang mendengar gumaman Sehun

"—Astaga", Sehun tersentak tertarik kearah depan. Perdebatan kecil teman-teman nya di hiraukan. Semua menatap Luhan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terimakasih", ucap Luhan sambil menenggelamkan kepala nya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sehun—Luhan memeluk Sehun (dengan erat)

Sehun lama kelamaan mengangkat kedua sudut bibir nya, "Ya, sama-sama", lalu mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan terbuai dengan usapan lembut di kepala nya, namun.. kata-kata Sehun beberapa minggu lalu membuat pipi nya merona.

"_Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, menggenggam tangan mu, memelukmu.,. Bahkan lebih dari itu semua, aku hanya takut kau marah dan menjauhi ku"_

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukan nya, Sehun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Luhan dan..

"Pipi mu merona, Lu", ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk pipi Luhan.

Luhan menutup kedua pipi nya dengan tangan nya, "Tidak"

"Wahh rusa kita meronaa", ucap Xiumin menggoda

Dan yang lain pun membalas dengan kikikan lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Thanks to : **seluve - NinHunHan5120 – yehett – farfaridah16 – jejeosh – syakilashine – bottom-Lu – Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi – ladywufan – imeyyteukmin – vidyafa11 – junia angel 58 – lieya EL – YoungHeeSEHUN94 –Beechanbaek – ssnowish – aas jhgirl – chacalock – levy c fiverz**

Adakah yang belum disebut?

**Q **: luhan udah move on dari jongin?

**A **: udah donggg, jongin nya yang beloman ^^

**Q** : ga nutup kemungkinan bakal menjurus ke 'itu' kan?

**A** : hmm… lihat kelanjutan saja okey wkwkw ^^ senang membuat kalian (reader) penasaran

(Permintaan)

**R** : panjangin thoooor

**Ohmydeer** : maygadddd kalo di panjangin makin cepet selesai dong haha lagian ini tinggal beberapa chapter kok hehe biar bikin kalian penasaran duluuu

**R** : adain tao dongg

**Ohmydeer** : saya buntuuuuu haha, makin nambah karakter makin rumit. Apalagi ini mendekati ending ^^ yang ini mohon maaf ya, saya ngga bisa nyanggupin huaaaa T_T

**R** : NC! NC! NC!

**Ohmydeer** : oh my… maapkan aim ya Allah wkwk

**R** : apdet kilai juseyoo

**Ohmydeer** : saya juga punya kesibukan lain juseyooo hehe, mohon sabar yaaa ^^

Last, **REVIEW**?

Terimakasihhh ^^


	6. Chapter 6: ENDING

"Hey. kau harus banyak berterimakasih pada Sehun. dia benar benar tanggap", Ucap Lay

"Dan tadi pertama kali nya aku melihat kalian berciuman", ledek Kris dengan senyum menggoda

Xiumin menjitak kepala Kris, "Bodoh, dia melakukan tindakan nafas buatan!"

"Tapi benar, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan!", ucap Lay dengan nada riang.

Luhan memegang bibir nya, dan menatap Sehun yang tengah menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Maaf", ucap Sehun pelan—sangat pelan sampai hanya Luhan yang kebetulan duduk di samping nya saja yang mendengar gumaman Sehun

"—Astaga", Sehun tersentak tertarik kearah depan. Perdebatan kecil teman-teman nya di hiraukan. Semua menatap Luhan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terimakasih", ucap Luhan sambil menenggelamkan kepala nya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sehun—Luhan memeluk Sehun (dengan erat)

Sehun lama kelamaan mengangkat kedua sudut bibir nya, "Ya, sama-sama", lalu mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

.

"Pipi mu merona, Lu", ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk pipi Luhan.

Luhan menutup kedua pipi nya dengan tangan nya, "Tidak"

"Wahh rusa kita meronaa", ucap Xiumin menggoda

.

.

**Ohmydeer.**

**Proudly Present**

**Tittle : TOUCH**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Another : Wu Yifan (Kris) – Zhang Yixing (Lay) – Kim Min Seok (Xiumin) – Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Dua hari sudah berlalu dari kejadian Luhan yang jatuh dari tangga kampus. Sehun mulai cerewet. Luhan yang sakit dan Sehun yang cerewet, _huh,_ memikirkan nya membuat kepala Kris pusing. Setiap berkunjung ke _Apartement_ Luhan dan Xiumin, dia selalu melihat Sehun yang—entah apa—pasti sedang memaksa Luhan melakukan atau memakan sesuatu. Luhan tidak suka bubur, namun Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk suka. Bujukan untuk anak kecil, "_Kau akan cepat sembuh jika memakan ini, Lu"—_yeah, begitulah.

Dan entah memang Luhan orang yang penurut, akhirnya Luhan patuh saja. walaupun ada gernyitan saat makanan lembek itu masuk ke dalam indra pencerna nya.

Kris juga beruntung karena sekarang ada yang menemani Luhan disaat dirinya mungkin tidak bisa 24 jam menemani sahabat imut nya itu. _yeah,_ biar bagaimanapun Kris juga punya kesibukan kampus sendiri bukan.

_Oh ya,_ Kris juga baru tahu kalau Kai juga kemarin menjenguk Luhan. sebenarnya tidak usah heran, berhubungan Kai dan Luhan sahabat—_sekaligus mantan kekasih_—pastilah Kai menjenguk Luhan. namun perkataan Kai kemarin itu loh, membuat Kris langsung melihat Sehun yang hampir meledak.

"Ah, Lu. aku jadi ingat saat dulu kau ku rawat. Kau juga sakit gara-gara kita pernah berlarian menerobos hujan untuk pulang sekolah saat itu kan?", Kai mengucapkan nya dengan enteng, tanpa melihat ekspresi cemburu dari Sehun—sekaligus ekspresi ingin meninju wajah tampan Kai

Luhan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya. suasana terasa panas sekarang. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya agak terhibur, jarang juga kan melihat Sehun cemburu hehe—biasanya Sehun tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi cemburu nya.

Hari ini Luhan sudah di bolehkan untuk pergi kuliah kembali. Seperti biasanya Sehun selalu menjemput Luhan di Apartement.

"Hai", sapa Sehun saat Luhan membukakan pintu nya, Luhan tersenyum

"Sudah siap?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku akan mengambil tas ku dulu"

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku tunggu diluar"

Dan Luhan langsung berlari kecil masuk ke dalam mengambil tas.

Luhan menutup pintu setelah berdiri tepat di sebelah Sehun, Xiumin belakangan ini jarang ada dirumah—dia menginap di rumah kekasih nya, Chen

"Ayo berangkat"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, menggenggam tangan Luhan—yang dibalas dengan genggaman erat dari Luhan, dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat tinggal Luhan, "Ayo"

.

.

.

.

Selesai mata kuliah ke tiga, Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang katanya sedang berada di kantin sekolah menunggu nya. dengan semangat Luhan berjalan sambil bergumam menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaan nya. Luhan sudah hampir sampai di kantin, dia berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang kantin, melihat—mencari di mana keberadaan Sehun. nah, Sehun ada di deretan tempat duduk dekat makanan ringan, Luhan baru saja mau menghampiri nya sebelum ada.. seorang wanita yang membawa dua gelas bubble tea menghampiri Sehun. Luhan memilih memperhatikan mereka dulu.

Sehun terlihat tersenyum menatap si wanita itu, wanita bersurai coklat hampir sama seperti surai Luhan. menerima uluran minuman kesukaan nya itu sambil berujar terimakasih. Sehun terlihat senang sekali mengobrol dengan wanita itu.

Luhan menatap ke sekitar nya, Ugh—ada Minho—salah satu pengurus kesiswaan kuliah mereka.

"Minho-ssi!", panggil Luhan saat Minho sudah hampir berjalan cepat melewati nya. Minho yang sedang memakan kentang goreng nya sambil berjalan akhirnya memutar tubuh sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'kenapa?'

Luhan menghampiri Minho, "Kau salah satu pengurus kesiswaan kan? apakah kau tau siapa nama wanita yang duduk bersama Sehun?", Luhan menunjuk kearah tempat duduk Sehun dan wanita itu.

Minho sedikit memajukan tubuh nya—berusaha melihat mimik wajah si wanita—, "Oh.. bukankah itu Daeun? Dia anak kelas seni vocal semester satu"

Luhan menatapi Sehun yang sekarang tengah tertawa riang, "Hmm..", dia menatap Minho, "Kalau begitu terimakasih Minho—ssi", Luhan membungkuk sedikit, dibalas senyuman dan gumaman sama-sama dari Minho, lalu anak itu pergi dengan makanan di tangan nya.

Luhan menatap di wanita itu, "Daeun.. seni vocal, semester satu", gumam nya, "Siapa anak itu?"

_Hei—Luhan, dari pada kau penasaran. lebih baik kau menghampiri kekasih mu_—hati kecil Luhan berkata,

"Ah benar juga", Luhan menjetikkan jari nya dan berjalan cepat kearah Sehun. Sehun yang langsung menyadari Luhan yang sekarang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya langsung tersenyum

"Hai, Lu"

Luhan tersenyum dan duduk di sisi kosong tempat duduk sebelah Sehun, "Hai…", lalu Luhan menatap Daeun dan Sehun bergantian, "Dia.. siapa, _Hunie_?"

Sehun menatap Daeun tersenyum, "Teman sekolah ku dulu, namanya Daeun, cantikkan? Dan Daeun, kenalkan ini Luhan—kekasih ku"

_Yeah_, setidaknya Sehun tidak pura-pura kalau dia _single_ bukan?

Luhan tersenyum saat Daeun mengulurkan tangan nya, "Halo, aku Daeun, dulu aku penggemar berat Sehun di sekolah. namun dia selalu jual mahal padaku, jadi kami belum sempat jadian. maka dari itu, kau harus menjaga nya agar aku tidak merebutnya ya _hehe_—dan ngomong-ngomgong aku berada di fakultas seni vocal"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sedikit menaikan alis mata nya, Ohh Daeun tidak tahu kalau Luhan begitu _sensitive_. Sehun berdeham, membuat Luhan meredamkan rasa cemburu nya sedikit.

"Aku Luhan, kekasih nya, dan dia sangat mencintai ku, jadi dia tidak mungkin menerima mu jika pun itu terjadi", ujar Luhan sedikit dingin

Daeun tersenyum miring, "Astaga, aku hanya bercanda, Luhan—ssi"

Luhan pun membalas dengan senyuman miring pula, "Ya, aku tahu"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku duluan, selamat siang Luhan—ssi, sampai jumpa Sehun-ah", Daeun melambaikan tangan nya kearah Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Lalu hilang di belokan pertama didepan kantin.

Ugh—suasana nya tidak mengenakkan sekali ya.

"Oke. baiklah Lu, kau mau makan dulu atau bagaimana?", ujar Sehun sambil memandang Luhan.

Luhan balik menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Kau ada mata kuliah lagi setelah ini?" Sehun mengangguk. "Jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira 15 menit lagi", balas Sehun

Luhan mempout kan bibir nya, "Pati kau sudah lama menungguku ya? hmm, yasudah. Kau ke kelas selanjutnya saja. Aku bisa makan sendiri nanti"

Sehun baru mau mengusap surai Luhan, namun Luhan berangsur mundur sedikit. Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku duluan juga, jika kau bosan, kau bisa pulang duluan"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tapi aku akan menunggu mu", dan Sehun balas tersenyum lagi.

Pertemuan singkat. Sangat singkat.

Ugh—aku bosan. Ujar Luhan dalam hati.

Baru saja Luhan mau mengangkat bokong nya dari tempat duduk, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya untuk duduk kembali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. anak itu benar-benar.

"Mau kemana Lu? temani aku disini ya", ujar nya lembut, Luhan mau menolak tapi daripada dia sendirian lebih baik dia bersama Kai kan? teman ngobrol.

Luhan mengangguk. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bercanda sambil berbicara tentang masa lalu mereka, awalnya Luhan menolak tapi yahh Kai tetap saja bicara.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikut nya…

Entah kebetulan atau memang Kai sedang beruntung. Kini ia tengah berada di belakang pohon sambil mengintipi seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk dengan sangat mesra nya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Itu Sehun dan _yeahh_, Kai tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu.

Yang jelas, Kai mendapatkan foto Sehun yang sedang bercanda dengan si wanita, sambil tidak sengaja merangkul dan berpegangan tangan. ini alat ampuh untuk di tunjukkan ke Luhan dan memanasi nya sedikit. pasti Luhan langsung berubah pandangan pada Sehun. _yeah_, ini jahat. Namun Kai mau mencoba dulu, siapa tahu ini berhasilkan?

.

.

.

.

"Mau menunjukkan apa, Kai?", tanya Luhan yang kini tengah bersama Kai di taman samping kampus. Kai tanpa bicara menyerahkan bukti yang ia bawa, melihat dulu bagaimana reaksi Luhan. Kai sempat melihat Luhan terdiam sambil sedikit gugup mungkin. Luhan menatap Kai dengan dingin.

Kai jadi bingung sendiri, Luhan tidak pernah menatap nya begini. "Langsung saja keintinya, aku masih menyukai mu Luhan, dan Sehun, dia tidak pantas dengan mu. dia lebih suka seseorang yang mudah di sentuh", Luhan memberikan tatapan tajam sambil mengangkat alis nya bingung, "Aku lebih pantas"

Luhan masih diam tidak merespon.

"Kembalilah Lu, kembali", Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Luhan memberontak, beberapa hari ini dia memang sedang memikirkan hubungan Sehun dan Daeun. Dia juga sempat berfikir bahwa Sehun menyukai Daeun, di tambah dengan bukti yang Kai berikan. Luhan kalut, dia sedang emosional, dan sekarang Kai menyentuh nya. buruk. ini sangat buruk.

"Sudah ku bilang sejak awal kita bertemu kembali 'kan!? aku tidak suka di sentuh! Sampai saat ini pun tidak! kenapa kau malah menyentuh ku!?", bentak Luhan kasar, Luhan kira, selama bersama Sehun yang terus-menerus menyentuh nya (walaupun hanya hal kecil), Luhan dapat menerima sentuhan dari orang lain, nyata nya tidak. Kris, Xiumin dan Lay pun sempat menjadi bahan omelan nya berhari-hari. Luhan merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali huh? aku hanya mencoba menenangkan mu, Lu"

Luhan menunduk, dia menangis sekarang.

"Pergi", tiba-tiba suara khas dari seseorang yangs angat Luhan kenal sampai di indra pendengar nya. dia menarik Luhan agar berlindung di belakang nya. "Dia ketakutan dengan mu"

Kai dan Sehun—ya, dia Sehun—saling bertatapan, "Kau tidak mau pergi? baiklah, aku dan Luhan yang akan pergi", seperti kata Sehun, mereka pun pergi.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke perpustakaan—yang kebetulan sedang kosong, mungkin hanya beberapa anak. mereka mengambil bagian rak buku paling pojok.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?", tanya Sehun selanjut nya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh air mata, "Akankah kau membenci ku jika aku selalu minta kau genggam tangan nya? apa kau akan marah jika aku meminta mu mencium dan memanjakan ku tiap hari nya?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jawab saja"

Sehun diam beberapa detik, "Tidak"

"Kenapa tidak marah?"

Dia tersenyum, "Tentu tidak, karena aku tahu dan aku senang jika kau hanya bisa di sentuh oleh ku saja"

"Baiklah, jangan pernah marah jika aku akan membuat mu kesal Karena selalu minta di peluk dan di cium",

Dengan segera Luhan mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Sehun, memeluk Lehernya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir merah tipis milik Sehun. awalnya Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa. namun yang perlu dia tahu, Luhan mulai nyaman bersama nya. maka dari itu, ia membalas perlakuan Luhan pada nya. ikut memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dan membalas ciuman itu dengan tidak kalah ganas nya. membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Lupakan Daeun, Lupakan Kai. sekarang hanya ada mereka, Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun senang, pada akhirnya, Luhan hanya bisa di sentuh oleh nya. tidak Kai, tidak Kris, tidak Xiumin dan tidak juga dengan Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Omake:_

"Sudah menyerah kan?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang berdiri agak jauh dari Sehun dan Luhan

Kai memandang Kyungsoo sengit. "Kenapa sih kau selalu ada jika aku sedang mengintipi mereka? bisakah kau tidak seperti hantu begitu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu, "Tidak. aku ada karna kau ada"

Kai memukul tembok di sebelah nya, "Bicaralah pada dinding ini, aku pergi"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sudah berjalan sekitar lima langkah, "Sudah menyerah?", Dan Kai balas dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan mengejar Kai, "Kaiiiii tunggu akuuuuuu"

_Aku akan segera menaklukan mu, bocah hitam_—batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E N D**

WHAT THE…. Maafkan untuk kecepetan alur, kurang banyak, kurang Nc, typo disana-sini. Ini faktor waktu, fikiran, UAS, kena Writer Block, aku hatau harus gimana, maapkan aku yaa. Ada koreksi buat berapa lama Kai pacaran sama Luhan, kemarin yang sebelum nya aku bener bener lupa kalo dia Cuma pacaran 2 minggu wkwk Maaf ya

Terimakasih buat kak Liyya yang udah bikin event bubble tea ini. huaaaaaa ayo tahun depan bikin lagi, atau bikin pakai couple lain gitu kekekeke good job author-nim! ^^

Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah menghabiskan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca cerita abal ini.

**Junia angel 58 – Min Hi – sehunhan – imeyyteukmin – NoonaLu – Selubaby – chacalock – ladywufan – Beechanbaek – Mybabydeer – farfaridah16 – RZHH 261220 II – Sanshaini Hikari – levy c fiverz – vidyafa11 – Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi – snowy07 – BeibiEXOl** (duh makasih ya, komentar kamu ngetouch hati aku banget(?) makasih juga buat koreksinya^^) – **fujiwara key 7 – Xiaoluluu – WulanLulu – 15 –myboo – jejeosh – EXO88 – syakilashine – Hunifa143 – adella398 – kachimato**

Aku ada yang baru looh, FF oneshot baru. Silahkan di Cek Stories saya. Pairing nya tetep HunHan, yang nagih rated M kesana saja -_-

**Review jangan Lupa!**

**Terimakasih ^^**


End file.
